


undying love

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Month 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Decisions, Drama, Fighting, Final Battle, Future Fic, Gen, One-Shot, Shallura Month 2017, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: It would all come together, in these final moments of battle...  //“The choice is yours to make.”





	undying love

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is my first time writing a Voltron battle-sequence with the actual robot itself. Hope it works!
> 
> -.-
> 
>  **[shallura month (2017) // day 3](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20month%202017)** · northern lights
> 
> -.-

The witch falls in the end, plummeting into the rift’s void with a cruel, echoing scream. Allura watches from the command deck above, breathing hard from the fight, her mind blank as she sees the ancient woman turn into a cloud of pure energy, dark wisps hanging the air. Her body pumps with adrenaline, and she doesn’t know what else to feel except a strange mixture of fear and relief.

_It was over — part of it, at least._

She looks beyond the chasm, where far in the distance Voltron stood against Zarkon, the emperor’s form changed once again by the rift. He bore its energy now, its influence and taint consuming him into a formless beast of incredible magnitude — one only Voltron could defeat. The witch had been using the rift’s energy to strengthen him, but now she was no more. They had a chance to end it. Once and for all.

“Paladins, the witch is gone!” she says. “Now’s your chance!”

Zarkon swings a massive arm at Voltron, forcing it back across the rift-cracked planet. They push off the ground, throwing remnants of dark energy from their sword as Zarkon’s form coils and retracts before shooting out in a thousand tiny strands.

 _“Are you sure about that? Cause he still seems pretty tough!”_ Lance yells as they land, Pidge blocking the attack with Voltron’s shield. Zarkon reforms right in front of them, pounding on the arm with heavy, solid blows. Bending their legs against the attack, they strike, the sword sweeping across his body. Zarkon retracts, but not for long, and he comes back with another blow that throws Voltron across the ground.

 _“Aw, man,”_ Hunk says. _“I don’t know if we can do this!”_

 _“We can’t give up!”_ Shiro shouts. _“This is our last battle, we have to win this!”_

Allura holds her breath as the Paladins continue to fight. Behind her, someone comes through the door.

“Allura!” Matt calls, standing on the other side of the deck’s ring. “There’s bad news, the Komar’s experiment — it won’t stop!”

She turns from the fight.

“What?” she asks, making her way to him. “How is that possible? It should have ended once the witch was destroyed!”

“We don’t know,” Matt replies. “It just keeps sucking in more energy to feed into Zarkon. There’s no way to shut it down.”

Allura looks back, taking a long look at the fight. Her hand tightens around her staff.

“We have to do something…” she says.

“Perhaps we can help.”

Matt and Allura look to the raised platforms, where one of Haggar’s druids stands. They immediately draw their weapons, tense and ready to fight — but the druid does not move from their spot.

“Now that Haggar is gone, the energy is steadily increasing,” they say, looking down to the rift. “Without a stabilizing force, it threatens to erupt and spill across the universe.”

“So how to we stop it?” Matt asks.

The druid turns its mask to Allura.

“You possess more potential than Haggar could have ever known,” they say. “If you act as our conduit, we may have a chance to seal away this chaos away forever.”

She points her staff at them.

“And how do I know this isn’t some trick?” 

“You cannot,” the druid says. “The choice is yours to make. But without it, we will perish.”

The staff lowers as Allura takes the druids words in, looking back to the planet’s surface where Voltron battled. Zarkon’s power had not diminished, that much was certain, but to know what would happen with the energy beyond that — well, none of them could know for sure.

 _But even so,_ she thinks, _if that were to occur_ _…_

She steps forward—

—Matt grabs her by the arm.

“Allura, you can’t!” he says.

The grip around her staff tightens, she doesn’t look at him.

“I do not know what this will do,” she replies, her voice even. “Please, get yourself and the other rebels as far from here as you can.”

Matt pulls.

“Allura!”

She takes her arm, walking to the edge of the ring, where the druids have already raised the middle platform for her. She steps upon it, the rune pattern glowing beneath her feet as they bring her to the center of the Komar’s ring.

Below sits the rift.

She closes her eyes, listening to the Paladins through her comms.

_“Where’s he go?!”_

_“Pidge, on your left!”_

_“Sword — now!”_

She takes a deep breath as she opens them again, looking to her right at the druid that addressed her before.

“We will begin the ritual,” they say. “You must release the energy once we have enough.”

She gives a stiff nod. Immediately, the four druids kneel on their platforms, pink energy illuminating their forms. Dark energy swirls above her, and Allura stares ahead at the battle, at Voltron, at the Paladins—

She breathes out.

“Shiro,” she says. “Can you hear me?”

 _“Allura!”_ he answers. _“What’s going on over there? Zarkon’s still too powerful!”_

“I know…” she says, a slight shake appearing in her words. “We’ve… found a way. We’re working on it now.”

 _“Awesome!”_ Lance says. _“I knew you could do it!”_

A hand covers her mouth as she smiles. The comms are silent.

 _“Allura?”_ Shiro asks. _“What’s going on?”_

She waits. Tears well behind her eyes.

“I…”

_I love you — all of you._

She stops, lowering her hand in a fist at her side.

“It’s nothing,” she says. “I’ll… see you soon. Good luck.”

A beat passes.

 _“You too,”_ Shiro replies.

She exhales until her lungs are empty, her chest too hollow to think about anything else. The energy above her increases, the space at her sides glowing with a solid pink light. Steadily, she pulls the comms from her ears, tucking them away in the hanging pockets at her belt. She had to concentrate — she would not run the risk of hearing them again, or them her.

_After all_ _… she’d see them once it was over._

Slowly, she kneels, placing her hands to the ground.

The energy within her flows, connecting with the druid’s above with three loud and sudden _snaps_. Lightning draws along the platform, circling just beyond the edge of the runes, shining brilliant and bright and _strong_ against her eyes. Heat rises beneath her fingers as Allura shuts her eyes, and she bites on the edge of her tongue, pressing down with her full weight. She concentrates, focusing on the runes, the energy, on every bit of training she’d managed before. It would all come together, here, in these final moments of battle. She could _not_ give up now.

They were counting on her.

.

.

.

Shiro can’t think right now — he _can_ _’t afford_ to. Zarkon is relentless in his attacks, and it takes everything they have just to keep up with his ever-growing speed. They dodge and parry and fly out of the way but it’s _still_ not enough. This is nothing like facing him at the command center — it was like facing a thousand robeasts at once.

They jump to the air again, flying back as Zarkon retracts once again, his body shrinking tight and solid and—

“Form shoulder canon!”

The attack comes seconds before the canon finishes materializing, so they raise the shield instead, slamming to the ground as Zarkon’s tendril’s wrap around them. Shiro can feel the power of the rift seeping into the Black Lion — its malice hanging in his lungs. It was feeding on Voltron’s systems, down to its very core.

They couldn’t move.

 _“Ahhhh!”_ Keith shouts, teeth gritting against the force. _“Come on!”_

 _“What are we gonna do?”_ Hunk asks. _“What can we do?”_

 _“We have to think of something!”_ Lance shouts. _“Everyone’s counting on us!”_

 _“How’s this!”_ Pidge shouts, firing the Green Lion to the center of Zarkon’s mass. The darkness rips apart, and Hunk and Lance fire their boosters at full speed. They fly above the ground, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Shiro keeps himself firm in the seat as they come to a stop, his jaw clenched as Zarkon begins to pull himself together.

Lance sees it first.

_“Guys…Look over there!”_

Taking his eyes from Zarkon, Shiro looks to the right. The command center stands planted in the rift, it’s base glowing with a faint, familiar light.

He knows exactly who it is.

_Allura._

It spreads. Flowing through the air in streaks of pink and blue. The planet’s surface changes — the light of the rift growing as it passes over everything, and Shiro feels a surge of power erupt as it reaches Voltron — all its weakness faded away, like they could handle anything.

 _“Whatever they’re doing over there is effecting Voltron,”_ Pidge says. _“Our power readings are off the charts!”_

 _“We’re not the only ones,”_ Keith says. Shiro looks ahead to Zarkon, who has shrunk within, his form small and tight.

 _“The energy from the rift seems to be decreasing,”_ Pidge says.

 _“Oooh, I think I know what that means,”_ Hunk says.

Lance speaks next.

_“Shiro?”_

Shaking his head from the trace, Shiro’s face hardens.

“Okay, team, this is it!” he shouts. “Hunk, Lance, get us moving. Full power!”

Voltron crouches, then shoots forward. Shiro places his hand above his legs, the black bayard forming in his hand.

The bayard slot raises.

“Form Blazing Sword!”

They scream, thrusting their bayards into the slots. Fire erupts from the sword, and it passes through Zarkon with ease. For a moment, everything is still. A low growl comes from Zarkon’s mass as the energy flowing through him fades, his body dispersing to the wind. The rift cracks along the planet grow faint and dim as the energy that came from the command ship flows in streaks across the sky — like northern lights.

And then, it’s over.

 _“Yaaaaah!”_ Hunk shouts. _“We did it! We actually did it!”_

 _“It’s over,”_ Pidge says, her voice on the verge of tears. _“It’s over.”_

Shiro sighs, head hanging forward. Then, a thought comes to him.

“Allura,” he says. “How’re you guys doing over there?”

He waits — the team goes silent.

“Allura?” he says again.

Matt answers.

 _“Guys! You’d better get over here!”_ he says. _“Quick!”_

Panic sweeps over him. Shiro grabs the controls.

“Let’s go!”

_._

_._

_._

They run all the way to the command center.

“Where is she?” Shiro asks, approaching Matt outside a door. The later looks through the door way, his face as pale as a ghost. The team runs through the threshold, but they stop the moment they see what’s beyond it.

Allura, on a platform surrounded by druids. All of them laying on the ground — of all of them unmoving.

Shiro is the first to unfreeze himself from his place. He runs toward the chasm, making a large leap, jetpack thrusters easing his fall as he lands on the middle platform. The others follow suit as he kneels beside her, resting her body against his legs, head in the crook of his arm. Her face is so calm, so void of emotion that it makes Shiro think she might be sleeping. No, she _has_ to be, there’s no way she’d—

The fingers on his metal hand twitch as he moves, finding her hand. The others lean over him, all watching her face intently.

“Allura… please,” he says, brow tightening. “Wake up.”

He fingers _squeezes_ hers, but she does not move.

Slowly, the lights in the sky fade—

_“Please.”_

—and the planet goes dark.


End file.
